Gwen's Diary
by Kimi-Kun16
Summary: The diary of Gwen.
1. Closure

It's strange really. Dying and all, I mean it just happens, sometimes you feel nothing and other times loads of pain, but as a Roman I shouldn't be worried about pain. This all started because of one person. Percy Jackson.

As soon as Jason disappeared, a sadness moved through the fifth. I can't explain it, but Dakota and I tried our bests to keep the spirits high for the fifth. We were training when he showed up. He looked strange. Unusual, like he didn't belong. Of course Reyna attacked him with questions, then sent him to the teddy bear killer, I mean Octavian, to see if he can stay. When he came back alive it was pretty obvious the Gods chose to keep him.

When we all were getting ready, we had to decide where to put him, when no one spoke up for him, I felt a tad sad for him, then Hazel spoke up, "I shall represent him." Then people stared at Dakota and I as we quickly talked and accepted him into the fifth.

As we made our final preparations for the War Games, I tried to get everyone to cheer up and feel like we may actually have a chance. As we charged, you seem to forget what everyone else is doing and do your own thing. Dakota and I always had each others backs, it was like us versus everyone else.

As Percy ran off with Frank and Hazel, I stared at what they were doing for a minute and realized that we may actually stand a chance. I exchanged a glance with Dakota as we continued to fight, and that's when it happened.

There was the ending horn and I felt a twinge of pain in my chest, 'How strange..' I thought, then I collapsed to the ground, I heard different voices, but unable to answer I was completely surrounded by darkness.

Then. Suddenly there was a man, he didn't look at all pleasant, "In the boat you go miss. Don't want to be late." His voice was raspy, and I suddenly looked around and noticed that I was going to go to the Underworld. I panicked, then I saw it. The exit and I bolted for it.

When my eyes opened people were surrounding me, the medic spoke,"Y-you shouldn't be breathing, you were dead.." I rolled my eyes,"Well here I am breathing." When I tried to move Reyna wouldn't let me as she pointed at my chest. I looked down and stared in shock. I swear I heard Frank blame Octavian, and then suddenly Mars came.

After the wonderful visit with Mars and getting called a shish kebob, I went to find Octavian, he had explaining to do. I finally tracked him down and pinned him against the wall, "It was you wasn't it!?" I shouted angrily at him, he tried to keep his posture, "I-I have no idea what you are talking about Gwendolyn." I pushed him further into the wall, "Don't you try to lie your way out of it." I snarled, he just glared, " It was meant for the Greek. Now leave here." I laughed harshly, "You are so pathetic. I will know the exact truth one way or another." His lips trembled a little as I let him go an walked off.

I swore that I'd find the truth, though I have yet to find it...


	2. Vow of the Children of Love

So basically a giant war ship comes down from the sky, Octavian is screaming his little pale head off, Kota and I and all the other Romans are trying to figure out what the actual Pluto is going on, and all the spirits are getting mad. Perfect day.  
After the ship landed four people got off a blonde with grey in her hair like Percy, an elf, a girl who somehow looked really familiar, and Jason. OF COURSE JASON WOULD JUST CONVENIENTLY SHOW UP AND BE AS CLUELESS AS PERCY, ugh boys. Anyways Octavian was saying that they should be killed on the spot, and well I was about to knock him out... Not a bad idea, I know. So then the blonde or Annabeth as Percy called her hugged and she was crying and I thought it was the sweetest thing, sometimes I wish I wasn't in touch with my girly Venus side. Kota was smiling like an idiot and I started smiling as everyone went back to what they were doing and of course Kota and I would follow Jason.  
So the plan was simple enough, I throw my shoe, hide behind Kota and let him take the blame. Simple. So I quickly take off my shoe and chuck the sucker at the back of Jason's head, of course it misses and hits his arm and the girls arm, but he glanced around and by then I was safely behind this hunk of a guy, I mean Dakota, wait.. I never call him that.. ANYWAYS, poor Jason scratching his neck awkwardly as the girl claimed she had to use the bathroom, Dakota is smiling like the drunk he is and me? Well I was on the ground dying. TOO FUNNY.  
When she got back Jason introduced her as Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, no wonder she looked familiar her dad's that one guy who does those one movies, plus I just smiled brightly and dragged her away as Kota and Jason talked, I showed her the temple for Venus and explained her customs.  
"We may like to look good but we kick major ass." I smiled staring at the statue. Piper laughed, "So we're like opposites." I nodded, "Opposites can be friends. Just while you're out there doing this quest. Look after Jason, I know he's tough and all, but he needs someone to look out for him." She nodded and promised and I showed her the secret vow of children of love and we were bound by that one vow, the vow that would connect us forever.


	3. Reyna Letting Me Go

I think everyone in the world thinks that it was just my time to leave the Fifth. In truth, possibly, but not in  
reality. Yes I have been with the Fifth since the beginning, but now... I can't stand the sight of it. Not letting  
anyone know how I truly feel about the matter, not even Dakota.  
I couldn't stand it to be honest. I believed that the little elf didn't do it on purpose. I mean the kid is wired to  
the max, I highly doubt he'd hurt anyone. After they escaped, I ran straight for Reyna, and over heard Octavian  
and her. I knew that she didn't want to attack anyone, and just stay at here until they completed the mission. Of  
course Octavian wouldn't like that at all period. He's such a big baby, first he doesn't get Preator, then he hurts  
me, then he claims that the little elf boy did it on purpose. He just won't stop. Biggest baby on the planet I  
swear.  
When Reyna saw me, she shooed away Octavian and said I could enter. I felt bad for asking to leave, the  
Fifth will always be my home, but I can't stay any longer. I can't fight anymore, especially against Jason, Hazel,  
Frank, and Percy. I stood tall with pride and honor as I asked, "Preator Reyna, I ask you to grant me my  
request to leave the Fifth, and start the next chapter of my life in New Rome." She stared at me for a good five  
minutes, then she sighed, "Gwen, you're a valuable soldier, I can't give you up just like that." I breathed out  
slowly, "I understand, but I need to leave. I made a promise, I have to follow through with it." She scrunched  
her eyebrows together, "Promise, huh? Why would you make a promise like that? To leave your home, and go  
somewhere that isn't what you're use, too?" I looked at her and spoke softly, "I made a promise that a  
friendship since the beginning was more important than ever being a soldier, Reyna, I'm asking you, not as your  
soldier that would do anything for you, but as your friend who you trust and have faith in. Please grant me this  
request." With the few moments of silence she sat at her desk, and signed the release form, and spoke, "I'll be  
visiting often, and I'll make sure to bring Dakota." I blushed lightly as I smiled and saluted her, then hugged her  
tight, "I will never forget this, thank you Reyna." She just laughed as she patted my back.  
Packing my things from my room in the Fifth was tougher than I thought, everything that I owned had a  
memory, everything had value to me, all the pictures, old shirts, shorts, everything. I smiled sadly thinking  
about some of the memories when I heard a small knock, I looked over my shoulder and saw Dakota leaning  
there, I couldn't read the expression on his face though, it looked like he was drinking a lot though. I was about  
to say something when he spoke up, "So it's true then. You're leaving, you're leaving all of this behind. You're  
leaving me." I sighed as I folded the shirt and placed it in a pile, "Dakota, I can explain, but I don't think you'll  
listen." I could feel his anger, "Of course, I won't listen. I've been there for you, always there. I'm your best  
friend, I would never leave you, and by all the Gods, you just up and leave me. Why Gwen? Why, would you  
leave me?" I looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, "Kota, I promise you can come see me whenever you  
want, I swear I'm not leaving because of you or anyone in this place, it will always be home." He chuckled  
darkly, "Right, and I'm just suppose to understand and see you on the weekends? It doesn't work like that." I  
walked over to him and took his hand in mine, "I promise you that I will always be there for you, if not in  
person in spirit. I promise you that I will never be too far away, I'll always be there if you need me, Kota look  
at me," I looked him straight in the eye, "I will never replace you, I will always have watered down Kool-Aid,  
red of course, ready for you when you come over, I promise to tell you everything like I always have, honestly  
Kota, it'll be fine." Then he hugged me and stroked my hair, "Just never forget me." I smiled a little, "I could  
never do that."


	4. That Poor Soul

_A/N: First authors note ever, thank you for the two reviews c: It warms my cold heart xD ALSO SHOUT OUT TO My friend Anna who also has a fanfiction thingy, The Queen of Pixies is her account name go check her out! Also I would like to give a shout out to the wonderfully nice man from the college that I will attend, THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA. 333 Enjoy this chapter Reviews are welcomed! :DDDDDD - Kimi-Kun3  
__**DISCLAIMER:**_** I DO NOT OWN HEROES OF OLYMPUS OR JAZ FROM THE KANE CHRONICLES THEY ARE RICK'S. This disclaimer Goes for the other chapters, I feel dumb for forgetting ;-; Dun hate me... **

* * *

__Scariest thing ever. I shall never see the light of day. Ever. At all goodbye sunlight, hello darkness. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WALKED IN ON THAT. Ugh, anyway maybe I should explain. See it all started because of Dakota, yes naturally this is his fault, we were talking about how I should see if the Gods were in my favor in order for me to go to New Rome, I swear that boy isn't gonna let me go without a fight, not that I mind or anything... Anyways! I was walking just minding my own business when I get hit with a shield, a freaking shield used as a discus, this camp is so old sometimes.

Ugh, that was one helluva trip to the medic, anyways, so I went up all those damn stairs to Octavian's "Sacrificial Temple of Sacrifices" as I was walking up the stairs there was a random light blue flip flop, and note this is quite unnatural, it was a _FEMALE _flip flop, never have a I ever seen a female flip flop at this guys doorway. Weird... I feel like maybe I should come back later... Nah.

I definitely should have went back later. HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL, that poor little soul, has no idea what she was getting into. I screamed bloody murder as they jumped apart, and of course he was glaring. and she was blushing like crazy, and I was covering my eyes naturally screaming "IT BURNS" because that's what I do. It's how I roll. Dakota told me to start talking like a "gangster" but then again he was really drunk off of Kool-Aid...

I told him I was there for a reading, my poor little ladybug, oh how you will be missed. He cut my little Miss ReddyBlack to bits, yes I named my pillow pet ReddyBlack, I bit my knuckle as the girl, whose name I still didn't know, was looking so confused, so I whispered too her, "This is his thing, sacrificing innocent pillow pets to read our fortunes from the Gods, it's so silly sometimes." She nodded slightly still a little confused, she whispered, "I'm Jaz by the way, all the way from Brooklyn." I smiled lightly, "Gwen, originally from somewhere, raised here, daughter of the Roman Goddess, Venus." She laughed a little like I was crazy, so I arched an eyebrow, "Oh you were serious?" She asked, 'Well Duh, I mean come on, you're in a Roman Camp dedicated to the Gods of Ancient Rome, and you think I'm joking? Girl you have got to learn if you wanna survive here." She nodded, "Can you teach me?" I sighed rubbing my temple, "I can try, no promises, but seriously, Octavian? I mean the guy is a lunatic." She just smiled, "He can be sweet and caring." "And so is an angry hungry wolf, hunting for food." I stated seriously, of course she would laugh, of _course_.

All in all the Gods basically gave me the big thumbs up, my mom was emotional, saying something about how I shouldn't leave the boy that I will marry, my mother is crazy, I LOVE YOU MOM. Dakota frowned the whole time, and was mumbling about how he didn't want to help me move, but I promised cookies and Kool-Aid with a little more sugar than water, damn I've got him hooked on me. Not that it's a bad catch, he's really cute... I HAVE GOT TO STOP STARING AT HIM. Ugh, such is the life of me. Enjoy.


	5. Penny for the thoughts, or not

**_Eeeeeeeeeeeekkkk, it's been a while, whoops my bad xD I just can't think of things to write about, I mean she's such a small character, and I wanna make her more, but I can't because I'm not Rick and I don't have a penny to my name, but anyways, Characters based off of this lovely... Diary...? Are all Rick's (Dude if it were possible to yell at this man_**_I_**_ would.) but the story stuff is mine, and if you as a reader have any suggestions, I am open to listening to them, because my brain hates me so, anyways, enjoy! -Kimic;_**

* * *

Right, so basically as you all should already know, I'm not the kind of person people think I am. I mean Romans brings forth this thing that makes them tough, and here I am the sweetest little thing to walk the earth, not really just let me have this moment. I want to prove that I'm tough, and I guess I already did by dying then coming back to life... Not really sure if that counts, but if it does then HA! Anyways I've come to the conclusion that leaving was the toughest thing I've ever done, and I think I might be dying or something, I can't ever find good ways to spend my time, I miss that lug Dakota, I miss everything about being in the Fifth, insert very dramatic and sad sigh here.

I don't know what it is with me, but like I get all nervous when he comes over to visit, I mean Gods it's only Kota, the person who has always been there for me, always had my back, never judged, kept me safe, and now I see why, I wonder if it has always been this noticeable, I mean Jason always called us "Soon to be love birds" and I've always tackled him and threatened to skin him alive, but no big deal, I mean I was a little jealous when Reyna was his first kiss, so basically I was Jason's... BUT THAT IS ANOTHER STORY. I had a nicely made lunch for the two of us, and completely watered down Kool-Aid because after what happened last time, it just isn't happening again.

Maybe I should wear something more nice than what I already have on, maybe that light blue dress he got me for my birthday last year, maybe I should just wear jean shorts and a tank top, maybe I should shut myself up before he gets here and realizes that I like him and he won't like me back and I'll lose my best friend, and oh my gods GWEN SHUSH. Okay, now I'll just stick with what I'm wearing and pray to Jupiter he doesn't notice how nervous I am... Maybe I should pray to my mom... Maybe...

Okay, update we talked and oh my gods he has the most gorgeous eyes ever, he is just perfect , and I need to stop because someone might try to take how I feel and use it for herself? I swear if anyone does that they will wish they had never crossed me. On a happier note, Dakota and I talked about the most randomness of things, I don't know what was better, the fact that I can tell him almost anything or the fact that he can make me laugh, or both, I'll say both. He did do something to catch me off guard.. I don't know exactly how to explain, but here we go.

It was before he left, "Gwen, can I have your honest opinion?" I smiled like I always do, "Yeah sure, if you need my pennies for thoughts, then I guess I'm perfect." He chuckled lightly, "What would you do if you liked someone that was really close to you?" I didn't know how to respond, I didn't know if it was me he was talking about or someone else, "Nevermind." He interrupted my thoughts, "No wait, I guess if I were you, I'd tell that person, and maybe they'll have the same feelings, and something could happen." I said quickly. he just smiled that damn half smile he always does, "I guess so." He kissed my cheek gently, "You, me, Friday night, we go see a movie." I was in shock, I swear he could hear my heartbeat, _Okay, Gwen breathe, just breathe and tell him yes. three little letters you can do it. _I thought to myself, I smiled at him, "I'd love to, and Kota, you're buying popcorn and drinks." He laughed, "Of course I am, and I can't wait." I smiled as I hugged him tightly before he left, I didn't want him to leave, I always felt so safe, when I made sure he was down the road some before I started dancing and singing "I've got a date with Dakota, I've got a date with Dakota!" Then I stopped, "I have a date with Dakota..." I squealed and kept dancing getting Reyna and Jaz on the phone to help pick the perfect outfit.


	6. The Date

_YOU GUYS! I finally have word, so this means amazing things are coming, I'm so happy; anyways I just wanna say thank you for staying with this I know I don't update often, but now I shall because everything is wonderful. So yes, this is the next part, and I'm still brain-dead, so if ya'll have ideas just let me know, I'm open to suggestions. PEACE; __**the story line is mine but the characters are all Rick who is evil and heartless and a troll who wishes to see us suffer… enjoy (:**_

* * *

Right, so as everyone, or no one, considering this is my journal… diary thing, I'VE GOT A DATE WITH DAKOTA, TAKE THAT EVERYONE. Okay back to the major details, Jaz, Reyna, and with random phone calls to Piper, in which time Jason took the opportunity to mockingly say "Gwen and Dakota sitting in a tree…" Then me saying I'll gut him when I see him because I don't tolerate his childish, yet accurate, approach to the matter at hand. So while I was extremely excited I was extremely nervous, I mean come on, it's the first ever actual real date I've ever had and I didn't know what to do, basically it was a dinner and walk around New Rome date, I guess that's what you'd call it? I'm not sure. I don't know these things. Basically Reyna, Jaz, and Piper all voice their opinions and the only thing I think they agreed on was my hair and how it should have curls, I basically picked out a simple summer dress and sandals, Reyna did my hair while Jaz did my makeup and Piper was basically giving me tips considering she was saving the world, tips are always nice.

So I was about ready at 6:15 p.m. and Dakota was going to be here at seven, or that's what he said, but as I said I don't know how these things work. So when there was a knock on the door I got all excited, and it was a very disappointing moment, actually. Considering Octavian was at the door and not Dakota. It's like the guy never takes a day off, yeesh. He let himself in complaining about how this date should not be allowed to happen and that it shouldn't be authorized because Dakota was still part of the Fifth and I wasn't… Could this guy get any more annoying? I should really keep my thoughts from running on like they do… He tried to get me to call it off, and Dakota was at the door, and he was yelling at Dakota telling him that he is setting a "horrible example" and should be punished immediately, THANK THE GODS FOR REYNA! She swooped in and was all like badass boss woman, and basically told Octavian to keep his mouth shut and get back to his job because he isn't setting a good example by not being at the temple to receive, the prophecies of the Gods. After he left in a huff with Reyna and Jaz hot on his heels, I finally got to look at Dakota, and my Gods does he look handsome as ever… I think he even stopped drinking Kool-Aid for this, he was wearing a nice dark blue dress shirt with a nice pair of black jeans, and he looked so… I would say 'hot' but that's not it at all. He looked dashing and handsome like one of those lame princes, from those movies. He smiled at me, "Shall we be off?" I couldn't help but blush and smile back, "Lead the way." I responded, and that was a totally lame response, like ten points for being lame Gwen, ten FREAKING points. The restaurant that he took me to was so simple and perfect, and it was a very lovely smell coming from it, kind of made my mouth water a little, when we sat at our table, Dakota quickly grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss, and saw him glaring at something or someone, so I glanced over my shoulder to see some idiot guys staring at me, how embarrassing for them. Though I did think that Dakota was going to get up and beat those guys to a pulp thank Gods he didn't, that's the last thing we need. As the night progressed I had a fantastic time, the stroll we had, was amazing and it was just nice to get out and walk around, we held hands and it was amazing so cute and everything girly like that, he bought me flowers and a teddy bear, which I named Snuggles, typical name right? It was just nice to be out and around with this Dakota he was so relaxed and very sweet and romantic.

When we finally returned to my little house, I invited him in and I gave him Kool-Aid and we stayed up late watching movies and it was nice. One of the perks was that he fell asleep on my couch, and well I fell asleep too and he was just holding me, and when he sleeps, I'm about to go all creepy weird on you, he looked so peaceful and adorable, when he woke up I fed him breakfast, and before he left he did the one thing I didn't think would happen. He kissed me, and damn was that one helluva kiss. It completely took me by surprise and when Dakota took a step back and started apologizing, I quickly gave him a kiss and smiled, "You talk way too much." He chuckled, "Yeah, well so do you, especially during movies." I fake gasped and pushed him a little, "I like talking it's nice." Dakota smiled, "Of course it's nice, and I had a really nice time, how about this Friday we have another date." I smiled and leaned against the door, "Okay, but this time we are watching movies and having dinner here, so that way you won't have to give the death stare to Michael, Sean, and Shane." He groaned, "It's not my fault they were staring at you. You were with me, and they should respect that." I took a few steps forward and hugged him, "Awe, Dakota was jealous, and I agree they should, but they're males so they are idiots." He looked offended, "That hurts Gwen, that hurts a lot." Wiping a fake tear from his eye, I rolled my eyes and gave him another kiss, "I didn't mean all guys you big dummy." He just winked and said, "I have to go now, see you Friday." I smiled, "In the meantime I'm going to think of the most embarrassing name to call you for when we're out in public." He laughed, "I guess I'll do the same and Friday we'll compare names." I quickly waved at him as he walked away waving back, I couldn't help but smile. I do believe this is the happiest I've been for a while now… Good things to happen to people. Maybe.


End file.
